little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Cavendish
|Voice Eng = }} is a character in Little Witch Academia. She comes from an ancient family of wizards in Britain and is a famous student at Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Diana is a young witch with pale skin, thin blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair with honeydew highlights. She is considered very beautiful. Personality Diana is serious, composed, and erudite. Being descended from a prestigious line of witches back to ancient times, she is exceptionally devoted to her magical studies and to the tradition and history of magic. Her status as Luna Nova's best student cannot be solely attributed to heredity-- she has a self-discipline and maturity far surpassing the average teenage girl. She is confident in the superiority of her philosophy of magic where it differs from Akko's, one of the reasons Akko considers her to be her rival (although Diana never did). Like most students, she claims Shiny Chariot to be a fraud, but in actuality is hinted to have been a fan of her. This is confirmed in Episode 1 & 19. In Episode 20, as Akko expresses her feelings of hope that Diana will be able to achieve her goal for her mother's wish and love her and the academy with all her heart, Diana starts to feel comforted and understood at that moment. In the following end, she and Akko becomes friends at that moment. Despite appearing to be callous and condescending, Diana is not heartless nor arrogant: when she chastises other students it is not out of malice but frustration, she cares about the success of others studies and not just her own. This concern contributes to her dependability, she is willing to help out other students to her best ability whenever they ask. Due to her pride in her own abilities and a strong sense of responsibility, she refuses to take credit for other's doings and always admits her mistakes, although she's unable to speak up to teachers due to the trust they have in her (such as being unable to tell Ursula that she was the one to free the dragon in the first OVA, and being unable to tell the teachers that it was Akko who awoke the Pappiliodya in the second episode of the TV series). The extent of Cavendish's selfless sense of duty is revealed in the eponymous episode-- she is ready to leave her beloved Luna Nova Academy and give up the remainder of her childhood to preserve her family's legacy. She holds no contempt for Akko for being chosen for the role she sought to fulfill all her life, and wishes her nothing but success. Her behavior at Luna Nova is seen in a more noble light-- she didn't brag about being descended from one of the Nine Olde Witches and kept her orphanhood secret, wanting neither unearned respect nor pity. Despite her seeming to be very prideful, she has insecurities: even with her prestige and high social standing at school she is too embarrassed to admit anything less than contempt for Shiny Chariot. This could explain why she surrounds herself with sycophants, although she does not let Hannah and Barbara praise her excessively. Plot Background A descendant from a long line of aristocrat witches, Diana demonstrates high aptitude for magic at a young age. From a young age, she had a great admiration for Shiny Chariot, but because of Chariot's bad reputation in the magic world, she kept her fanaticism a secret and never attend any of her shows. However, her mother arranged things so she could go secretly to one of her shows in Japan, the same show as Akko attend. Diana was amazed by this show, developing a great passion for magic. However, due to the Dream Fuel Spirit that Chariot used on the show, Diana lost her ability to use magic. However, she did not give up and tried daily to regain her skills, which she finally achieved. Diana's parents died while she was young. Before dying, Diana's mother, Bernadette, told her stories about the Olde Witch Beatrix and expressed her wish that she could create a new future for magic. While growing up, Diana had to face the expectations of being the heiress of the House of Cavendish, which led her to abandon her dreams as a child and put aside her admiration for Shiny Chariot. However, she still decided to attend Luna Nova Academy because it was the school Chariot attended. Little Witch Academia Years later, Diana attends Luna Nova but mocks Akko for liking Shiny Chariot. She demonstrates her magic skill by vaporizing a dungeon monster. In her arrogance, she opens a cursed iron maiden and releases an ancient dragon that grows stronger by devouring magic spells. After being humbled, she attempts to evacuate the other students. She later saves Akko from falling to her death by catching her. Akko suspects Diana knows more about Chariot then she lets on, which she hurriedly denies. The Enchanted Parade Diana saves a classroom from being devoured by a mushroom monster, created by Sucy and Akko's ingredients, with a nullification spell. Diana continues her cold demeanor and mocks Akko's parade plans. She later gloats about how Akko's plan fell through after Sucy and Lotte abandon her, but unwittingly gives Akko the idea to use the Shiny Rod as a magic battery for the parade. She later works together with Akko and Amanda to keep the Shiny Rod out of the Titan's hands, expressing relief that Akko is safe and gives begrudging approval of Akko's performance. TV Series Relationships Akko Kagari Unlike Hannah and Barbara, Diana does not resent Akko for her not being of magic blood and does not flaunt her auspicious origins. Rather, she is frustrated by Akko's attitude towards magic, which she sees as naive and foolish. Diana believes that magic requires discipline and can only be acquired through assiduous research and an accumulation of traditions. Akko, on the other hand, feels that magic is something that comes from the heart and can be acquired through determination and steadfast belief in herself. Diana does not think Akko is serious about becoming a witch because of this attitude. For the most part Diana's view is correct, her magic is consistently exemplary while Akko's is inconsistent and often sloppy. However, Akko occasionally performs great feats of magic rivaling even Diana's through pure strength of will, visibly shaking Diana's worldview. (Episode 2 and Episode 13) Thus Diana gains some respect for Akko's "stubbornness". She has also gained an interest in Akko's activities due to her studies of the Grand Triskellion, since Akko possesses the Shiny Rod. While initially she wanted to acquire the power for herself and use it to help people and restore magic in the world, as her mother intended her to do, in her studies she learned that only the person chosen by the Shiny Rod can awaken the words and use this power. She reveals all this to Akko in Episode 19, and explains that Akko is that chosen one. While she is understandably saddened by this, and frustrated that the one destined to restore magic to its ancient glory is so ignorant of its history, she is not resentful. She has respect for Akko and defends her from the mocking of her family, saying she is as much of a witch as she is. She is still concerned with keeping up appearances, because she takes the ultra-rare Shiny Chariot Card outside her room to prevent Akko from discovering it. After Akko aiding her in finishing ascension ritual, Akko and Diana's friendships become greatly improved. In Yesterday, Diana shows a great concern for Akko, confronting her idol Chariot (Ursula Callistis) over the latter's seeming abandonment of Akko in her greatest time of need. Diana finally tells Akko the truth about her love of Shiny Chariot, and the two bond over their common passion, even as both recently had upsetting encounters with real-life Chariot. Diana gives Akko her precious premium Chariot card to remind Akko the truth of "A believing heart is your magic", which had inspired her to regain her own magic after it being absorbed by Chariot. Hannah and Barbara Hannah and Barbara are Diana's best friends, always flanking and flattering her. They are not mere sycophants, but rather they look up to her and trust her insight into magical matters unconditionally. While she accompanies them almost everywhere, she is far more mature than they are and doesn't find fun in tormenting Akko. While she is generally tolerant of their constant commentary, she gets annoyed when they flatter her excessively and occasionally cuts them off when they go too far in teasing Akko. (Ep 13) Andrew Hanbridge As children, Diana met Andrew with whom he frequently exchanged pleasantries in his summer residences. Both used to have fights about whether magic really had any value at present. Despite this, they don't consider each other friends. Lotte Yanson Lotte respects Diana's skill with magic but defends Akko from her insults. Diana's feelings remain neutral towards her. Sucy Manbavaran Sucy's mind reveals she considers Diana very arrogant but nevertheless respects her magic abilities. Diana is neutral towards her. Ursula Like other teachers, Ursula recognizes Diana's skill in magic, however she has a particular respect for her hard work and dedication. From her research Diana realized that Ursula Callistis is in fact her (now secret) childhood idol, Shiny Chariot. Upon learning that Ursula accidentally absorbed Akko's (and unbeknownst to Ursula, also her) magical abilities, she is implied to forgive Chariot, but is furious that she did not pursue Akko when she ran off at the same realization. Anne Finnelan Diana respects Finnelan as she does all teachers. Finnelan has a great appreciation for Diana as a model student, reaching the point of favoritism. Thomas Diana saves Thomas in The Enchanted Parade. He has somewhat of a crush on her. Abilities Diana was born from a 1500 year old family of witches that both have a large influence in the magical world and access to knowledge even the faculty of Luna Nova does not know. Due to her origins she was born with "talent in her veins", but for Chariot's Dream Fuel Spirit, she was unable to perform magic during her childhood. Even so, through her extreme dedication to magic from her early childhood she become the most skillful witch in her class, and according to some, in modern times. Diana can perform the extremely complicated Nullification Spell to negate any kind of magic which is part of the powerful fusion magic, which can enhance the user's power on her spells. She also can create very powerful illusions and determine who is affected by the illusion and who does not, as well as can perform the plant rejuvenation ritual invented by her family and a amazing water summoning magic. By using her wand, Diana can project beams, powerful energy strikes or even conjuring strong energy barriers. She also can animate a statue which she controls, turn a mouse into a strong and beautiful white horse, and reverse any damage by using a Restoration Spell. She is very skilled at astrology as she can see the future usually accurately, has showed a high skill at telekinesis and displays a vast knowledge of the history of magic and in different magic languages. Her skill in riding flying broomstick is also better than anyone else in Luna Nova as well, even surpassing to Amanda O'Neill. (She is faster, although she can't compete with Amanda's acrobatics) Voice actors |en= |pt_br=Angélica Borges |es_la=Natalia Ríos |fr_eu=Marielle Ostrowski |it=Alice Bertocchi|pl = Aleksandra Radwan}} Quotes OVA Anime : Etymology * "Diana" is probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine".Behind the Name: Meaning, origin and history of the name Diana at Behind the Name * The meaning of the name "Cavendish" is "Cafna's pasture", derived from the Old English pre 7th Century personal name "Cafna", itself from "Caf", meaning "bold, daring", plus "edisc", meaning "enclosure or pasture".Surname Database: Cavendish Last Name Origin * "Cavendish" can also be interpreted as a joke on her characteristic blonde hair, as Cavendish is a common strain of Bananas that were popularized in Britain. Trivia * Her English voice actress, Laura Post, also voices Ragyō Kiryūin from , another production. Similarly, Akko's voice actress Erica Mendez also voices Ryūko Matoi in the same series. *With some viewers compared the series with Harry Potter book series due to sharing few major themes includes revolving school for spellcasters, Akko's rivalries with Diana parallels that of Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy, mostly due to Diana being portrayed as prideful witch from a long line of famous witches, just like Draco Malfoy who had a similar reputation. Unlike Draco, who was mostly indifferent to and outright enemies with his rival Harry, Diana doesn't hate her rival Akko and is actually concerned with her well-being as well as having better chance to become friends, despite hating to admit it. Gallery Official art Diana Design.png|Concept design Diana sheet.png|Diana's character design from the official website. The Enchanted Parade Chibis.png|Commemorative art for The Enchanted Parade. Diana SD art.png|Diana's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Diana.png Diana C.jpg Diana.jpg lwa.jpg bwOYWrV.jpg dianatea.png Astronomy.jpg diaw.png|Diana's teams as the winner of the broom relay Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 21.25.35.png|Diana seen in the audience of Shiny Chariot's Show at the start of episode 1 03.png lwa-ep-10-_00007.jpg Sin título.png Dianaonahorse.png Screenshot_2017-05-22-14-57-32.png|Diana and Akko in the 2nd opening "Mind Conductor." Screenshot_2017-05-22-14-56-52.png|When she raises her head in the 2nd opening "Mind Conductor." diana smile cropped.jpg|In episode 20, she was very expressive. She made a genuinely happy smile. Animated gifs Child Diana.gif|Diana as a child in Shiny chariot's audience (OVA) Diana wand.gif|Diana using her wand. murowa.gif|Diana destroying a monster dianachairs.gif|Diana attacking the Titan tumblr_mm37ysid801qjfntgo1_500.gif|When Akko and Diana first met in the ova, she made an elegant exit. References Navigation es:Diana Cavendish Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Female Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Characters